moderncombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation
Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation is the sequel to Black Pegasus, and second sequel to Sandstorm. It is the fourth installment of the entire Modern Combat franchise. Gameplay Gameplay in Modern Combat 3 is similar to that of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Players control their character with a virtual joystick on the left side of the screen, while looking around the game's enviroments is controlled by swiping or dragging on the screen. The player can also crouch, throw grenades, use their weapon's iron sights, reload, change weapon, pick up different weapons, knife enemies, mantle obstacles and shoot using buttons and prompts on the touch screen. In addition, players can now customize the placement of the on-screen controls to better suit their preferences. Modern Combat 3 features a powerful new engine, allowing for many new features that have never been seen in a mobile shooter before, such as proper class-based multiplayer, customizable weapons and kill signatures. Killstreaks have now been added, and the game's graphics are markedly better than Modern Combat 2's. Campaign Plot The game starts with the player taking control of Corporal James Walker riding in Echo-Nine over the city of Los Angeles. After a brief cutscene, the player is shown how to use their weapon by eliminating a group of KPR Infantry and a helicopter on the roof of the National Security Agency building. The player then fast-ropes into the building and fights their way to a computer console to download essential data, aided by Echo-Nine, Private Colt and Private Kelly. After collecting the data, Walker and the others move to be picked up by Echo-Nine, only for the extraction chopper to be shot down, killing Colt and Kelly. Corporal Walker is forced to fight down to the building's lobby and through the streets, aided by Captain Turner and various allies, until a suitable landing zone for allied helicopters is found. After defending against wave of enemies, allied aircraft arrive and extract James Walker, Captain Turner and the data. The player then takes control of the weapons aboard an AC-130 Gunship in the shoes of Master Sergeant Carter, assisting gound forces as they attempt to slow the advance of KPR forces by destroying vital bridges. The player then resumes control of Corporal Walker and assists in an assault on a local radio tower. The player pushes uphill and through expensive homes, eliminating enemy infantry and Anti-Aircraft Guns, and culminating in a firefight at the top of the hill, where Captain Turner is killed in an explosion. The locale then switches to Alaska, where Walker and Sergeant Downs attempt to rescue members of Razor Squad. After fighting their way into a large Alaskan village and nearly avoiding capture, Walker and Downs succeed in rescuing the Razor Squad members, one of whom turns out to be Sergeant Anderson.The squad makes their escape in a stolen Pickup Truck, with Walker defending the team in the bed of the truck. Next, the player assists in the infiltration and assault on the Yongwang, or the Dragon King Of The Sea, an aircraft carrier manned by KPR forces. The player parachutes down and sneaks aboard the vessel, only to be forced to abandon stealth as they move through the interior of the ship. During the search for intel, the player comes across secret Fifth-generation Russian prototype stealth fighters, which the team then decides to steal. The player moves across the flight deck to assault the bridge, where they encounter and kill Captain Sung and the bridge crew. Afterwards, they return to the fighters and fly them back to be studied by American forces. Immediately, the team is deployed to sabotage a weapons factory, which they successfully do, which is critical in disrupting the flow of vehicles and supplies to the KPR forces in the field. The next mission has the player take control of Master Sergeant Carter one last time, this time taking the role of a door gunner on board a Blackhawk. The player rides through the valleys of Pakistan, destroying multiple enemy encampments and a large wooden bridge before the aircraft is shot down and Master Sergeant Carter and the crew are killed. The viewpoint then switches back to Corporal Walker as he moves up through the starting area and witnesses Carter and his aircraft go down. Walker, Anderson, Downs and Washington fight their way to the crash site, only to discover that there are no survivors. Walker and Washington attempt to continue their search for the traitor Edward Page, but Page wounds Washington with his sniper rifle. After moving tactically up to the building where Page had holed up, Walker engages Page in hand-to-hand combat. Walker is nearly overpowered by the grizzled veteran, but Downs and Anderson show up and subdue him. Page reveals the location of the airfield where the attacks on the American coast`are being coordinated from. The team is immediately sent in to neutralize the airfield. The team infiltrates the airfield, neutralizing a missile battery along the way. After fighting their way to the control tower, Walker and Anderson confront General Tong at the top. After breaking free of Tong's men, Walker kills the General. After Tong revealed that the KPR's arsenal of WMDs are ready to be launched at the United States, the team is quickly deployed to Kijang, a North Korean village to secure them. However, the village is a trap, and the team is captured and taken to the launch facility to be interrogated. However, the team breaks free and attempts to shut down the launches. When Popovich prevents the team from shutting down the last missile's launch from its computer console, Walker sabotages the missile itself with C4. As the player pursues Popovich outside the facility, and engages him in a vicious firefight, the damaged missile falls nearby, and the resulting explosion devastates the area and knocks Walker unconcious. When he awakens a few moments later, Popovich has recovered, and is beating the injured Downs. Walker engages Popovich in hand-to-hand combat, and manages to kill him by skewering the Russian on a sharp length of exposed pipe. As a flight of Blackhawks appears to rescue the player, Downs casually inquires about needing a drink after all the excitement. Levels *Mission 1: Operation Blockbuster *Mission 2: Sacrifice *Mission 3: Thunder Hill *Mission 4: Hostile Territories *Mission 5: Chase *Mission 6: Dragon King Of The Sea *Mission 7: Cold-Blooded *Mission 8: Chaos Factory *Mission 9: Raging Bird *Mission 10: Blood Sand *Mission 11: Surgical Strikes *Mission 12: Facade *Mission 13: Martyrdom *Mission 14: Shooting Range Characters Playable Characters *Corporal James Walker *Master Sergeant Carter Non-Playable Allied Characters *Private Colt *Echo-Nine *Private Kelly *Captain Turner *Private Harris *Private Wilson *Private Dante *Private Torres *PFC Mendoza *Private Malone *PFC Bailey *Sergeant McMaster *Corporal Moore *Senior Airman Foster *Unnamed AC-130 Pilot *Unnamed AC-130 Fire Control Officer *Unnamed 1st Platoon Commander *Unnamed 3rd Platoon Commander *Sergeant Hall *Sergeant Downs *Chief Warrant Officer 3 Starks *Warrant Officer 1 Anderson *Unidentified Razor Squad Member *Corporal Washington *Private Walter *Private Peter *Private Paterson *Private Nelson *Private Paxton *Sergeant Crowe *Private Baker *Private Green *PFC Garcia *Hawk-Two *Private Jenkins *Corporal Brooks *Private Baldwin Non-Playable Antagonists *KPR Infantry *Mercenaries *Dobrynya Popovich *Captain Sung *Edward Page *General Tong Multiplayer Modern Combat 3's Multiplayer expands considerably upon the previous game's, with 8 maps instead of 5, 12 player combat instead of 10 , 21 weapons instead of 12, 5 extra modes and a new class customization system, allowing players to create custom loadouts and select attachments for both primary and secondary weapons. Game Modes Modern Combat 3 features nine multiplayer modes, two more than in Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus. Battle, Team Battle and Capture The Flag return from the previous games, while four new game modes, Manhunt, Zone Control, Destruction and Bomb Squad, make their debut. Maps There are six default multiplayer maps in Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation: *Backup *Recon *Alert *Countdown *Scramble *Divide *Rapture *Warehouse (Modern Combat 3) Weapons Unlike in previous titles, Modern Combat 3 does not use real-world naming for weapons, opting instead for fictional versions of real-world weapons. In addition, Submachine Guns have been moved into the Primary weapons category, and Machine Pistols do not reappear. Reception Reception for Modern Combat 3 has been overwhelmingly positive, with most reviewers citing the game's impressive new engine and expanded multiplayer suite as highlights. External Links Gameloft Page Category:Games